Mystic and Royal
by IsoldeRubyGenevieneCeilteach
Summary: Macavity, Bombalurina, Rumpleteazer, Mistoffelees and Jemima are the children of the former King and Queen of the tribe. The Jellicles start a rebellion, but they survive. This is the story of how they become, how they find love and friendship.


Horminius waited inpatient before the door. He couldn't take this anymore. His mate had been there inside for he didn't know how long. She was giving birth to his kittens. She giving birth to the new Jellicle Leader! How would he be. It had to be a male. That was the tradition.  
Maybe it took so long, because it would be mysticals, just like him. A smile crossed his face. Mysticals. That would be good. They could manage the Tribe more easily. He looked outside. The moon was bright tonight, it shined over the dark dens. He knew what they were doing. They were pretending to be at sleep, but he knew they weren't. He could sens it. They were waiting. Waiting at the kittens, hoping they would be stillborn. Ha! Fools, all fools. He looked at the clock, it was 23:59. Suddenly a wonderful though came by him: If his children were born at midnight, they _would _be mysticals. The seconds past by and the screams in the room get louder. 3-2-1! The door opened and the nurse queen, Jennyanydots, stoot in the doorstep with a pokerface to hide her angry.

'They are born.' she said. Horminius looked at the clock, midnight. He chuckled and walked in the room where his mate, Syssanara, layed. She held two kittens in her arms and smiled at him. He walked towards her and set on the bed.

'It are a tom and a queen. Mysticals.' she said, breathing heavily. He smiled and she gave im his son, which he picked in his arms carefully. He looked just like his mother: scarlet fur, orange and black flames and a white chest. He looked straight at his father with the big black eyes of his mother.

'How will you name him?' asked Syssanara.

'How about Macavity? Macavity Yellico Napoleon.'

'Well, you're the one who must decide the tom's name.'

'Yes, but you are the one who decides the queen's name. What will it be?' Syssanara looked at her daughter. She was scarlet, like her, with a white chest, but that black spots and stripes were of her father. The kitten turned her head to her mother and looked at her with the gold eyes of her father.

'Well?'

'Bombalurina. Bombalurina Weccalia Flamia.'

* * *

Jennyanydots was returned to her den, where her mate Skimbleshanks was. When she came into the room he inmediatly came towards her.

'And?'

'They're alive ... and mysticals.' she said in disgust. Skimble growled.

'How ... are they named.'

'The tom, our next _King_, is Macavity Yellico Napoleon. And the queen is Bombalurina Weccalia Flamia.'

'We will curse that names than.'

'Yes, we will.'

'Maybe ... we should go tell Deuteronomy.'

'Yes.' they walked to the mirror and opened a secret entrance in it. Skimble first let Jenny in before himself and closed the entrence. They walked through a corridor made of stone and with candles at the wall. At the end of the corridor was a wooden door. They opened it and stepped in a room with a big round table with the whole tribe at it. When they saw them they all started to ask questions.

'Are they born?'

'Are they alive?'

'How were they?'

'Are it mysticals?'

'How are they called?'

'Calm down everybody!' yelled Deuteronomy. 'Let them sit down and tell their story.' Jenny and Skimble sat down and Jenny took a deep breathe.

'They live *everybody sighes* and they are mysticals *everybody gaspes*. The tom is scarlet, black and orange with a white chest and black eyes an his name is Macavity Yellico Napoleon. The queen is scarlet with black spots and stripes with a white chest and gold eyes and her name is Bombalurina Weccalia Flamia.'

'Soon they will be gone. I promise. Our rebellion may be over a few years, but it will be. We will be delivered from these demons!' said Deuteronomy. Everyone cheared, except Jenny.

'Must we even kill the kittens?' she asked uncomfortable. Everyone looked surprised at her.

'Why?' asked Jellylorum, her sister.

'Well, I'm assigned to be their nurse ... And if I'm going to raise them ... I don't think I could bare to see them killed.' Everyone looked down. They understood what she meand. Jenny had always been this kind of protective over kittens. She always wanted kittens and now she could raise two and if they got killed ... it would break her heart.

'I don't know Jenny. Let's see how they turn out.' Deut said, but that was what he _said_.

* * *

Grizabella, Deuteronomy's mate, was at home with their sons. They were asleep. She had just heard that the kittens of Horminius were born. She sighed, what would become of them? Would they be just like their parents? Jenny would be their nurse, so maybe there was a chance they wouldn't. She looked at her sons. Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger would grow in a world of terror. Why, she asked the Everlasting Cat, why had it to be like this? Would the rebellion win? She hoped so. She really did.

* * *

'Slow ... slow ...' said Jekar, the mystical teacher. The Princess slowly warmed her hands. Slowly there came small flames from her hands. She kept her concentration on the small circle at the end of the room. She lifted one of her hands and pointed to the circle. A scarlet flame came out of her finger and shooted as a lightning towards the circle. It get through the wood, exactlyin the middle of the circle. Everyone that was in the room cheared.

'Excellent, milady.' said Jekar. It had been ten years later and Macavity and Bombalurina had grow up to very powerful mysticals. Not only that, they were both very handsome, smart and selfsicure.  
Jenny came with the youngest child of the King and Queen: Jemima Sillabub Melodia. She was only two years old and awfully cute. Her fur was a mix of black and scarlet with a white chest and big bambi black eyes. At the moment she saw her older sister, she ran towards her and Bomba picked her up.

'Hey Jemmy.'

'Bomba, I love you!' she said with a big smile. Bombalurina was her favorite.

'Aw, I love you to.' Bomba rubbed her nose against Jemmy's and gave her to Jenny, who had just came by. 'How do you think it's going, aunthy Jenny?' she asked.

'It's going wonderful, dear. You are going to be a great mystical.'

'Thank you.'

'Hey, don't forget us!' they heard. They turned and saw Macavity come towards them with their younger brother, Mistoffelees Quaxo Diavolo, who was seven. He was just like his father: a black and white tuxedo with gold eyes.

'Of course not, by the way, have you seen your other sister? I can't find her anywhere.' said Jenny.

'I think I saw her with your son, Jenny.' Mac said.

'Thank you, Mac.' she gave Jemmy back at Bomba and walked to the gardens of the royal den. There she saw them rolling in the grass and laugh like mad. Her own son was the orange, black and white tabby with green eyes, Mungojerrie. The other was Princess Rumpleteazer Zampalesta Solexoti, the third child of eight years old. She was also orange, black and white, but with black eyes and more white.

'Rumple!' she yelled. The two stopped playing and looked towards her. 'Come here, now! Mungo, go back home!' with sad faces they did as they were told. Jenny grabbed Rumple's arm and dragged her inside.

'We were just playing.' Rumple whispered.

'You know the rules, young lady, you are not supposed to see toms of your age.'

'I know.'

'Than go to your mystical lessons, your brothers and sisters are already there.' she pushed her towards the door of the mystical class. Rumple gave her a last look, before going inside.

* * *

In the secret room was Deuteronomy with his little legion of rebels.

'Today is the day we have waited for.' he said. They all cheered. 'Today we'll be delivered from Horminius and his family.'

* * *

Mac and Bomba lay together on the grass of the garden. Since their birth, they had been inseparable and you could often find them together.

'Your lightnings are really amazing, Mac! For a moment I though you was going to kill yourself.' she said.

'Yeah, well, you are good as well.'

'Thank you.'

'Have you seen Misto, he's becoming very good!'

'I know *sigh*. I only wanted they could stay small forever.'

'Hey, don't worry. Someday you'll have kittens of your own and there's always Jemima. She loves you.' Bomba smiled.

'Yeah, I love her to.' Suddenly Mac stood up, he had sensed something, something bad. 'What's wrong?'

'Did you heard that?' she listened. It sounded like a long whistle that get louder and louder. Suddenly Macavity understood. 'Down!' he yelled pulling his sister to the ground as an arrow nearly hit her. They looked up as a legion of toms ran into the garden. Mac grabbed Bomba's arm and they ran into the den.

'Father! Mother!' they screamed running into the libary. They saw their parents sitting on a couch, looking confused at them.

'What's wrong, dears?' asked their mother.

'An attack!'

'What!' they said.

'Bomba is nearly hit by an arrow. They are coming from the gardens.'

'Go find your brother and sisters.'

'No need to.' they heard and turned. In the room stand a group of toms of the tribe and some toms who seemed strays. Three toms stepped forwards holding Rumple, Misto and Jemmy! 'I believe these are yours.' said a dark brown stray and they pushed the kittens towards their parents. Syssanara picked up Jemima and held her close.

'Well now, my dear Horminius. Who's the big guy now?' said Deuteronomy (This is when he was young). The toms chuckled.

'How dare you.'

'Shut up, Horminius! You are not in the position to say those things! Now, walk!'

'I'm not taking orders from you.'

'Oh, no?' said Asparagus Jr. He suddenly grabbed Bomba, holding her with one arm and with the other hand a knife by her throat. 'One move and she's dead.' Horminius watched in horror.

'Bomba ...*looking at Deuteronomy* Let my daughter go.'

'Only if you follow us.' Jemima turned her head and started to cry.

'Let Bomba go!' she squealed.

'It all depence from your father, little one. If he and your mother are prepared to come with us. We'll think about letting her go.' Macavity felled the anger grow. How dared they to use his sister as a hostage. Misto was worried his brother would try something, so he kept an eye on him. Although he was very angry to. Horminius sighed.

'Alright, we'll come with you, but please let her go.'

'Good boy.' The toms made the way free so the family could pass. Horminius looked at his daughter, still taken hostage.

'You said you would let her go.'

'We first want to see if we can trust you. And remember ... no jokes.' Bomba didn't looked afraid or angry. A tiny smile crossed her face, giving her father hope. He smiled at her. _Don't worry, father, I will be fine._She said to him telepathic. _I hope so ... Scarlet Scorpio. _He answered, using the nickname the streets, tribe and family gave her. Horminius and his family walked through the corridors to finally come outside. The tribe cheered to the toms and spat at the family.  
A silver an black tabby and his black and gold brother followed the family jumping over the trash.

'So that's the powerful Horminius! Haha!' laughed Tugger.

'Yeah! Well, he doesn't has much power now!' laughed Munk. The two brothers laughed their head of.

'Hey who's that?' asked Tugger, pointing to the scarlet queen that was being held.

'I think that's Horminius' eldest daughter: Princess Bombalurina Weccalia Flamia. Known as 'The Scarlet Scorpio'. '

'She's hot.'

'Yeah, well ... Hey, watch out!'

'What?'

'If dad hears you ... oh man.'

'Oh, c'mon!' Tugger looked at Bomba again. She turned her head, meeting his gaze. Tugger gasped. _That eyes, oh god, that body! _She then was being pushed forward, forced to turn her head. Tugger became a little bit angry. How could you tray such a beauty like that? He walked with over the trash, following the scarlet fur of the Princess. Munkustrap followed him. Suddenly the toms and the family stopped. Gus Jr. pushed Bomba towards her father, who caught her.

'Now, Horminius, we must decide what to do with you and your family.' Deut said.

'I'm not scared. I know what you want to do with me ... but please, let my family go.'

'They have as much blame as you have.'

'Maybe I do.' Syssanara stepped forward. 'But the kittens don't. What have they ever done to you?'

'Mmm ... maybe you're right. *to the toms* Pick the kittens and carry them out of the Junkyard. They'll live, but not as Jellicles anymore.' The toms did as he had said.

'Mommy!' squealed Jemima. 'Mommy!' Macavity stayed in silence, just like Misto and Bomba, but Rumple didn't.

'You bastards! You murderers!' she yelled and more of that kind of things. The kittens were being trow out the Junkyard and they landed on the stones of the pavements. Bomba picked up Jemima and held her close. The little kitten cried in her sister's fur, whispering things she couldn't understand. Macavity and Misto held Rumple tight, she struggled yelling things in the direction of the Junkyard. At that moment they heard their parents' voices in their heads. _We love you. _Then they saw a lightning coming out the Junkyard, cheering Jellicles and ... the screams of their parents. The tears started to stream down their cheeks. Even over Macavity's and for once, Rumple remained silent. They looked at each other and with one look they all knew it without saying a word: They had to stay together. They would find a place to stay. They would carry for each other. They would protect each other and ... they would hate the Jellicles forever. They started to walk.

'Wait!' they heard and turned. Mungojerrie came running towards them. 'I'm coming with you!'

'What.' Misto said.

'I don't want to stay there, knowing that Rumple's not with me.' she blushed. 'By the way, I love adventures and my parents are so ... careful.' they couldn't help, but smiled. They always liked Mungo. He was just like them. Even thought he was no mystical. 'So, I can come with you?'

'Sure. We can use somebody like you.' The six kittens mad theit ways over the streets. The first thing they had to do was find a place to stay. After a few hours they came in the dark alleys of London. Jemima held Bomba's hand and arm tighter, Macavity crossed an arm around Misto and Mungo held Rumple. They slowly made their way over the wet stones.

'Well, well, what do we have here.' they heard suddenly. They all jumped and creeped together. A big, orange, white and black tom with one ear and eye came out of the shadows. 'A couple of scared kittens.' He chuckled and looked towards the shadows. 'Hey, guys, look what I found!' he called. From the shadows came several toms who chuckled at the sight of the kittens.

'How cute.'

'How sad.'

'How fragile.' that was the last straw. Macavity couldn't take it anymore. He tried to jump on the tom, but Misto and Mungo blocked him.

'Oh, naughty boy. Try to control yourself *stepping forwards* and don't try anything with the Terror of the Thames.' The kittens gasped. 'I see you heard of me.' Bomba gave Jemmy to Rumple and stepped forward, next to Macavity. 'And who's this beauty?'

'Bombalurina Weccalia Flamia.'

'Yes, and I'm Macavity Yellico Napoleon.' Growltiger studdied them better and then smiled.

'Ah. Now I see it. You're the high Prince and Princess of the Jellicle Tribe. What are you doing here?' They told of the rebellion and why they were still alive. 'Oh.'

'Poor things.' a female voice said and a white Persian queen stepped forward, Lady Griddlebone. 'How terrible.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Growltiger, we can't let them alone. It are Horminius' children.'

'You knew our father?' Misto asked.

'I did ... he was my friend ... I always came visit him ... when I was back in London.'

'Oh.'

'You look exactly like him, you know?' It was silent for a moment. 'If you want ... you can stay with me ... I had plans to stay in London.' The kittens looked at each other, but most at Mac and Bomba. The twins nodded at each other.

'Yes, we would love to stay with a friend of our father.' Mac said. Growltiger smiled.

'Come with us than.' the kittens followed the tabby and his mate into a whole new life.

* * *

Eight years past. Eight years full of adventure, love, laughs and friendship. Growltiger and Griddlebone raised them like their own and teached them all they knew. They took them, when they were old enough, into the city for some adventure and come back laughing. Griddlebone mostly was to find with the queens and Growltiger with the toms. She teached them dance, sing and music and he teached them all diferent kind of fighting. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer formed a couple and got nicknamed: The Notorious Couple. Mistoffelees first had no nickname, but then when Jemima came on the trips, they formed a couple and got nicknamed: The Black Petals. Bombalurina and Macavity, although they were so close, worked apart. She kept her former nickname, The Scarlet Scorpio, and he became: The Hidden Paw.

It was night and Growltiger, Griddlebone, the crew and their adopted children were at the Lilly Bar, were they always went on a Saturday night.

'Haha! You mean it?' laughed Growltiger.

'Absolutley! 'Harry! Harry! There are gohsts here! Get the police!' laughed Mungojerrie.

'Humans are so stupid.' Rumpleteazer said, taking some of her drink.

'Yes, they are.' said one of the crew.

* * *

In the Junkyard, things were going well. Deuteronomy had become the new King, Grizabella the Queen, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger the Princes and their sister, Demeter, the Princess. Although Horminius was gone, the same traditions were still there. It was still the Jellicle Tribe, right?

Demeter came into the libary, where her father sat.

'Father?'

'Yes, Demeter?'

'My diamont is gone.'

'Gone?'

'Yes, I found this on the place where it lay.' she gave it to her father. It was a rose, a scarlet rose, with a silver lint around it. Deuteronomy became angry.

'She.' he hissed.

'She?'

'The Scarlet Scorpio. That bloody demon who sold her soul to the devil.'

'You mean Bomba ...'

'Don't say that name!'

'Sorry.'

'What's happening?' Jenny came in. Deuteronomy showed her the rose.

'It's her.' Jenny held the rose and smelled it.

'Yes ... it's her scent *silence*. So she's back?'

'Yes ... and I think also her brothers and sisters.'

'Mungojerrie.' she whispered. 'I haven't seen my son in so long.'

'He has betrayed the tribe, Jenny. He's not longer a member of us.' Jenny looked at him in shock.

'Maybe, but his still my son.' she turned and left. She looked at the rose while she walked at her den. 'Bombalurina ... I miss you, dear.' she whispered to the rose, like it was her.

'What's wrong with Jenny, father?' asked Demeter.

'Well, she was the former nurse of _them. _She was very upset when they became outcasts, because she has seen them grow.'

'I see ... it were like her children.'

'Yes.'

* * *

Everyone was asleep, even the wind. The cloths covered the moon and the stars, giving the creatures of the night complete protection. No one could see how five shadows ran in the direction of the Junkyard. They climbed on the trash without a sound and without being seen. They reached the royal den and searched for the right window.

'Guys, I think I found her.' the young queen whispered.

'Yes, it's her.' her partner in crime said. They looked through the window at a sleeping queen. She had black and gold fur, a white chest and wearied the collar that once was Bomba's, the Princess' collar.

'C'mon, let's not loose too much time.' the other queen said. Her brother nodded and opened the window.

* * *

Grizabella walked towards the room of her daughter. She knocked at the door.

'Demeter, dear. Rise and shine.' no answer. 'Demeter?' she opened the door and froze. 'Deuteronomy!'

'What? What's wrong?' he came running towards her and she pointed breathless. 'No.' they walked into the room. The big window in the ceiling was open and the bed was of Demeter was empty. There only lay a white and black pearl, a scarlet rose, a scorch on the mattress and a dead snake. Grizabella fell in her mate's arms and started to cry.

'They have her *sob*. They have her.'

'Don't worry, love, we'll get her back.'

'I won't be so sure.' they heard and looked up. On a pile of trash, outside, she stand.

'YOU!' Deuteronomy yelled.

'Yes, me.'

'What's happening?' the two Princes came in.

'Your dear sister, the one you call Princess Demeter Halmetra Ceres, has just been taken by us.' she laughed evil.

'You ... you are ...' Munkustrap couldn't finish.

'Yes, Bombalurina Weccalia Flamia, The Scarlet Scorpio and the former Princess of the Jellicle Tribe.'

'Wow.' Tugger whispered. _Sexy and deadly ... good. _She wasn't like the queens of the Junkyard. She was ... different. He than shook that thoughts out his head. _She has just kidnapped your sister. She has killed I don't know how many cats. She's wicked. She's your enemy. _He looked in hate at her. 'Where's Demeter!'

'You really think I'm going to say that? Let me guess ... Prince Rum Tum Tugger Gatto-Curioso James. Ha! You are more stupid than I thought.'

'How dare you to insult a Prince of the Jellicle Tribe!' Grizabella said.

'I know what you want. You want to use Demeter so that we're going to give you back your throne! That's low, even for you!' Munkustrap yelled.

'How dare you! We wouldn't do that! We're not interested in the throne! We just want REVENGE! *softer* You're Prince Munkustrap Augustus Snorressen, aren't you? I knew you were the most protective. Ha!' Deuteronomy quickly picked up a bow and arrows and shoot one towards her, but before it got her, she lifted her hand. The arrow stopped and turned into ashes. She chuckled. 'We have become good, you know.' then she dissapeared in black dust.

* * *

'I'm back!' Bomba yelled through the hall of the warehouse. Jemima came towards her, smiling. Bomba stroked her head. 'Hey, Jemmy, how's our Princess.'

'She's so annoying.'

'Annoying?'

'Yeah, she keeps talking about they will save her and how we're all going to die.' she laughed, as Bomba. 'What are we going to do with her?'

'It's Growltiger who decides that.'

'Oh, Oke.'

'In which cell is she kept?'

'483'

'Thank you.' she stroked her head and walked down stairs, to the cells.

* * *

Demeter sat on the cold floor, she was tired, scared and angry at the same time. Why took it so long to safe her? Did they know where she was? Knew these cats something about manners?

'Well, well, well, how's our Princess doing?' a voice said. She looked up and hissed. The queen. The queen who had kidnapped her. 'Ho, ho, calm down.'

'Calm down? You kidnapped me!'

'Yeah, I know.' she said smiling proud and teasing. She sat down on a chair, next to the cell. 'So, how are the things going in the Junkyard?'

'Huh?'

'I asked how the things are going in the Junkyard?'

'Euhm ... well.'

'Good, are already gave in marriage?'

'No.'

'Right, you're too young, but I think I already know who you must marry.'

'You do.''

'Of course, I once was the Princess. I know all the traditions of the tribe.'

'Well, who must I marry than.'

'Your eldest brother.'

'What!'

'It's true. The Princess must marry the eldest Prince. If I had stayed a Princess I had to marry Macavity.'

'Would you have been happy?'

'I don't know. I always wished I could marry someone I had chose.'

'Oh.' Bomba moved up. 'Where are you going?'

'Upstairs.'

'Don't go, please.'

'You want my company?'

'Yes.'

'Alright.' Bomba sat down again.

* * *

Plato and Tumblebrutus sat on the TSE1.

'Terrible, isn't it? That of Princess Demeter.'

'Aha.'

'Do you think they'll find her?'

'Aha.'

'Do you think I'm asking to much?'

'Aha.'

'Are you a Pollicle?'

'Aha ... ehm sorry, what.'

'Rumpus, where are your thoughts?' Plato pointed to the group of female kittens. He was looking at a white, black and brown calico kitten. She jumped on her friends and laughed happily. Etcetera Zovora Louisa. 'You like her, don't you?'

'Aha.'

'Well, she suits you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, you're both good at hiding things.'

'Well, thank you. Is there anyone you like?'

'Well, actually ... yes.'

'Who?'

'Electra ... Electra Diana Persephone.'

'My sister?'

'Yes ... do I have your permission?'

'Well, it's not me you must ask that. It's my father. But I would like to see you with Elly, but wait unitl she's Coming of Age.'

'I will, thank you.'

'What was your full name again?'

'Tumblebrutus Billbaily Victor, and yours?'

'Plato Hipocrates Copernicus.'

'Wow!'

'I know.'

'Ive always wondered why Jellicles must have three names.'

'It separates us from normal cats.'

'Aren't we normal cats than?'

'Well ... ehm ... I actually don't know.'

'Back to the queens, what do you like so much of Etcetera?'

'Well, she's pretty, funny and she's always posistive. And you? What do you like of Electra?'

'She's smart, pretty and I like the way she tries to understand people.'

'Yeah, that's cute.'

* * *

It's, again, one year later, Deuteronomy sat in the sun, watching his tribe living their lives.

'Majesty!' Skimbleshanks came towards him. 'We have just discovered something.'

'What?'

'Growltiger will have a feast at the beach tonight, we can finally get them!'

'That's fantastic! Make the toms ready for attack.'

'I will.' He bowed and left. They would finally get their Princess back.

* * *

The group of toms walked through the dunes. The moon and stars shined brightly and there was no wind. Deuteronomy was in the lead, with Munkus and Tugger behind him.

'Listen.' he said. Music. Celtic music. It came from the beach. They ran towards it and saw a white colored beach. In the middle was an enormous fire with around it the whole crew of Growltiger who were dancing, singing, drinking and making music. They couldn't help but like the way they celebrated. Suddenly it was silent. They all sank to the ground. Then a melody began, a very mysterious and sweet one. A voice came out and a queen stood up. Rumpleteazer. She started to sing and dance around the fire. Then her sister, Jemima, joined her.

Jem: High is the moon tonight. la la la la la la.  
Rumple: Hiding it's guiding light. High.

Another queen raised up. The Jellicles watched in shock. Demeter! She smiled and danced and sang!

Dem: Heaven and earth do sleep. Still in the dark so deep. I will the darkness sweep.

Rumple: La la la la la la la.

Dem/Rumple/Jem: La la la la la. La la la la la.

Another queen raised.

Bomba: I will the moon to flight. I will the heavens bright. I will the earth delight.

Dem/Rumple/Jem: La la la la la la la.

Bomba: Open your eyes with me. See paradise with me. Awake and arise with me.

Dem: La la la la la la la.

Jem: La la la la la la la.

All four: La la la la la. La la la la la.

The crew alos raised and joined the four queens.

All: La la la la la. La la la la la.

All four: I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun. I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun. I hold back the night and I open the skies. I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes.  
From the first of all time, until time is undone. Forever and ever and ever and ever.

All: And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun. I am one with the One, and I am the dawn.

The music started to become faster and the crew danced with each other. The queens always changed their partner. After a few dances, they started to sing again.

All: I am the sky and the dawn and the sun. I am the sky and the new day begun. I am the sky and the dawn and the sun.

The music stopped and the feast began with the music they had heard at first. They saw how Demeter laughed with their enemy. How could thid have happened?

'Ha ha ha! That was fun!' Demeter said.

'Yeah. We must really do this more often.' Bomba said.

'Didn't you wanted to show us something, Dem?' Rumple asked.

'Oh yeah!' She picked something out of the pocket of her belt and showed it to the other queens.

'Wow!' Jemima said. In her hand was an Amathist. A real one! 'Where did you steal it?'

'It's of the mayor's wife.'

'Oh, I know that place. I have stealed a Jade from there.' Bomba said. 'They really aren't careful with jewels.'

'Humans.' Demeter said and the queens nodded.

'I can't believe this.' Deuteronomy whispered. 'My daughter, my own daughter has betrayed me ... She's just like her mother.' Grizabella had left a month ago with another tom.

'How is it with your mystical practise, Dem?' asked Griddlebone, who had joined the four friends.

'Better. I thought I was never going to learn how to become a mystical, but it's going well.'

'I'm happy to hear that.'

'She's becoming a mystical!' Gus Jr. almost yelled.

'I just can't see why she has become so close with them.' Munk said. Tugger didn't listened. His eyes were following Bomba . He just couldn't take his eyes of her. Not only her looks, but also the way she talked, the way she acted and all of her interested him. Suddenly he saw her leaving her friends and the feast. She was making her way to the forest. He looked if no one would see it and then followed her.

* * *

Bomba walked through the trees. She liked the feast, but wanted some rest now. And where can you better find rest than in a forest. She sank to the ground against a tree and closed her eyes, letting the moonlight cover her. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Her eyes shot open and she saw a tom. He stand a few meters away from her and smield at her. She hissed. She knew who he was.

'Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Aren't you? hè.'

'No.'

'Must I believe you?'

'Hey, if I wanted to hurt, I already had jumped you.'

'Well ... yeah that's true.' She stood up and set her hands in her hips. 'What do you want?'

'Talk.' she raised her eyebrows.

'Talk?'

'Yes.'

'About Demeter?'

'Not only.'

'Well, what do you want to know?'

'How did you come so close.'

'Ah, I was expecting that question. Well, I always talked to her and kept her company. I also told her about my adventures. She said she wanted to feel the same what I feel, so I brough her with me once. She loved it, Growltiger and Griddlebone trained her, she learns to do magic from Mac and me and now she works solo. You know, she really learns fast.' Tugger gasped when a thought came into him.

'Is she ... is she ...'

'Yes ... She's The Golden Lady.' The Golden Lady was a new criminal in the city. Tugger had never guessed it would be his sister. 'I see it's a shock for you.'

'How did you guessed that?' She laughed.

'You said you wanted to talk about something else.' He looked back at her, smiling.

'Yeah.' he walked towards her, her smiled fell. The way he made his way towards her, she didn't liked it. She didn't liked it at all! She walked back, until her back was pressed against a tree. She was frozen, she couldn't produce magic. What to do now? Tugger suddenly saw that he was frighting her and stopped. 'Sorry.' He walked back, giving her air. She sighed in relief. 'I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have done that.' she raised her head to look at him. 'I must go.' he then dissapeared in the shadows. She stayed there. Unsure what to do or what to think. Had he wanted to rape her? Or not? Did he hated her? Or not? Did she hated him? Or not?

* * *

Bombalurina didn't go on trips for days. That wasn't something for her. She stayed in her room the whole day, just thinking about that night. He had been so gentle to her. Not like many Jellicles. He then had walked towards her with a kind of desire in his eyes. She first had been scared, but then she was dissapointed he had left. He had brough her a feeling she had never felled. It was like a flame in her heart and it brough warmth in her soul and body. His eyes locked her mind and she fancied his lips pressed against hers. It made her feel so good. What was it called? ... Love. Love? Did she love him? She had only talked once gently to him and he to her, but it felled like enough. What to do now? Tell him? Oh please! No, of course. See him? Maybe, she wanted to feel it again. She longed to be in his arms, look in his eyes and press her lips against his. She looked outside. It was night and everyone was asleep. It was now or never. She walked to the window, opened it and climbed out of it. She looked back one more time and then began to run. The alleys finished and became pavements. it started to rain and she ran towards the Junkyard.  
Arrived, she climbed on the trash, searching his window. She thought. Where could his chamber be? He was the second Prince. Misto had been the second Prince! He was in his chamber, of course! She ran towards it.  
She fell on her knees and knocked at the window. She saw his mane moving. She knocked harder. He growled and stood up. When he saw her, his eyes went wide. He ran at the window and opened it. Without saying a word he helped her inside and closed the window.

'What are you doing here?'

'I had to see you again.'

'If they see you ...'

'They won't unless you say it.'

'Good point.' It was silent.

'I can't stop thinking of that night.'

'Can you?' She saw he didn't liked the argument, but she had to talk about it.

'Why ... why did you ...'

'I can't stop thinking of you.'

'What.'

'I can't stop thinking of you.' He came closer. 'You have locked my mind.'

'So did you mine.'

'I did?'

'Yes.' he smiled and came closer until they could feel each other's warmth. He lay a hand on her cheek and the other on her arm. Their faces came closer. She lay both her hands on his chest. 'What have you done to me?' she whispered.

'I wanted to ask you the same question.' he whispered back. They closed their eyes and then they felled their lips pressing each other. They then pressed their bodies closer to each other and let their tongs explore each other's mouths. They broke apart. 'I love you, Bombalurina.'

'I love you to, Rum Tum Tugger.' They kissed again. Suddenly they heard knocking on the door.

'Tugger?' They quickly broke apart. 'Tugger? Is there someone with you?'

'Shit, dad.' he hissed. Bomba ran at the window opened it and moved herself out. Tugger grabbed her arm. She turned. 'When can I see you again?'

'Tugger?'

'Tomorrow night, at the beach. I'll wait for you.' They kissed and she left.

'Tugger?' Tugger closed the window and opened the door.

'What.'

'I thought I heard someone.' he looked inside the room. 'But everything seems alright.'

'Can I go back to sleep now?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Thank you.' he closed the door and got into his bed again. He fell asleep with a smile. _I love you, Bombalurina. _

That night Tugger met Bomba under te moonlight on the beach. She ran into his arms and he spinned her around. He put her down and lay his hands on her cheeks.

'You are so beautiful under the moonlight.'

'So are you.' He kissed her and ran his hands through her fur. When they broke apart she looked worried at the sea. 'What's wrong, babe?'

'I was just thinking ... Our families ... ' he cut her of in a kiss.

'Don't worry about that now. We'll think of something.'

'I'm happy you think so.'

'Just trust me ... I'm sure the Everlasting Cat hasn't brough us together to get us split up.' She smiled.

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' they kissed again, letting their love be as a protection for them.

* * *

The next nights, they spent together. They didn't went to far, with the risk of leaving marks, but they were together and that was enough or them.

Lancelot, a Jellicle tom, was making a midnight stroll in the dunes. He stood in shock when he saw the couple. was that Tugger, his nephew, the son of his brother? Yes, it was him with ... her. He ran back at the Junkyard at once.

* * *

'Deuteronomy!' he yelled through the den. He was all shaking when his brother came downstairs.

'Lancelot, what are you calling for. It's after midnight.'

'It's your son, Tugger.'

'What's with him.'

'I saw him at the beach with a queen.'

'So?'

'It was Bombalurina. She and Tugger are lovers!'

* * *

Deuteronomy was following Lancelot, with a few other toms, to the beach. He wanted to see it with his own eyes before he believed it.

'Well! Look!' Lancelot pointed to the couple and Deut froze. Tugger and Bomba lay in the sand. She was snuggled into his mane and he was holding her. Their purs and giggles were loud and like daggers for him. Suddenly a figure came out of the forest. Demeter.

'Bomba, come. We must go before the sun rises.' she whispered. Bomba looked up and growled. She and Tugger stood up.

'Tomorrow? Same time?' he said.

'Of course.' they kissed pasionating and then Bomba followed Demeter into the shadows. Tugger touched his lips.

'Tomorrow.' he left, as did the Jellicle group.

* * *

Tugger and Bomba walked together towards the Junkyard, smiling mischivious. They knew Deuteronomy had seen them and they were ready to tell him. Bomba had also convinced her family to come. All but Macavity. He didn't wanted to have anything with a Jellicle. No matter what the conditions were.  
Arrived at the Junkyard they all took a deep breath and walked inside. The Jellicles all froze at their sight. They hadn't seen the Princesses and Prince for so long and now they walked in and one of them was arm in arm with their Prince! Tugger's fan club gave jealous looks at Bomba. They stopped before the royal den.

'Father!' yelled Tugger. Everyone looked at the door as their King came outside.

'Yes.' he hissed. The couple looked at each other and then back at him.

'We know you saw us yesterday.' Bomba said. Deut gasped. Now Munkustrap came by to. His eyes met his sister's. He though he would look away, but he didn't. She smiled at him and he smiled back. _Hey, Munkustrap. _She saw he jumped a little and smiled. _I have learned telepathy ... It's really good to see you.  
It's good to see you to.  
Really?  
Yeah.  
What do you think of Tugger and Bomba?  
Well, it's kind of strange.  
It is, but they love each other so much.  
I know.  
You do?  
I can see it in their eyes.  
Me to.  
*silence*  
I have always liked you, you know?  
*giggle* And I have always liked you._

Deuteronomy was frozen while Tugger and Bomba told him about their love.

'As I said, I don't care about the throne. I just want to have a normal life with Tugger.' Bomba said. Silence.

'Well?' Tugger asked.

'Deuteronomy.' Jenny came by. 'Give them a chance. You always say you must give love a chance. Let them and the rest stay.'

'Well, *sigh* alright.'

'Really!'

'Yes.' They all cheered and Tugger spinned Bomba around.

'Alright, Alright guys. Now I have to do something.' Mungojerrie said. They all remained silent. 'Thank you.' he turned to Rumpleteazer. When he was close enough he sat down on one knee and eld one of her hands in his. 'I wanted to ask this for so long.' he picked a little box ou of his pocket and held it before Rumple. 'Rumpleteazer Zampalesta Solexoti, will you marry me?' he opened the box and she gasped. In it, there was a gold ring with an Amber and a Topaz in it. Rumpleteazer sarted to cry of joy and a big smile crossed her face.

'Mungojerrie Opallo Gerardus, I accept.' Mungo gasped of joy. He picked up the ring and set it at Rumple's finger. He stood up. They looked at each other like they were the only persons on earth and then they kissed pasionating. Everyone cheered and Jenny and Skimble started to cry. Their son was just engaged.

* * *

The next days were all about the wedding of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. The two were so exited, as was everybody.

Munkustrap walked towards Demeter, who was chatting with Bomba.

'Bomba, can I talk to Demeter? Alone.' Bomba looked from Demeter and Munkustrap with a mischivious glint in her eye.

'Sure.' she left and Munkustrap sat beside his sister.

'So, you're eight-teen, right?'

'Yes.'

'And you know the traditions, right.' She sighed.

'Bomba has told me about it, yes.'

'So ... will you be happy?'

'What do you mean?'

'Will you be happy to take me as a husband?' she smiled and suddenly kissed him on his lips.

'Of course, will you be happy to take me as a wife?'

'Of course.' and he kissed her back.

* * *

It was a month later. The day of the wedding. Rumpleteazer was in the den of Jenny. She was so nervous. Jenny put on a collar aroun her neck. It was of silver silk and with a white and orange flower in the side. It once had been Jenny's and now she gave it to Rumple.

'You look beautiful, dear.'

'Thank you, Jenny.'

'Come on, Rumple. Your husband will wait for you.' Bomba said, she was also in the den. Rumple had chose her as her best woman.

'Oh! Wait!' Electra said, giving Rumple a bunch of white and orange flowers. 'You can't go without these.'

'Thank you, Elly.' Rumple smiled at her and at Jemima, who were the bridesmaids. Rumple took a deap breath and she and Jenny first left the den. After them came Bomba with a white cushion with two rings on it and Jemima and Electra. When they came out of the den they saw a pad that leaded to the royal den. Along the pad stood the Jellicles. They all looked happy and some of them cried. Rumpleteazer turned around the corner and saw Mungojerrie. He stood next to Jekar, who would do the ceremony. On his right stood his best man, Plato. Rumple smiled when she came close to him and he took her hand. Bomba, Elly and Jem stepped aside and the couple kneeled.

Bomba walked towards the couple and showed the rings. They both picked one of them and put it at each other's finger. Then ... the finale ... they kissed! Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Jenny and Skimble cried of joy. Electra ran to the other side of the couple and gave the sign. She and Jem started to trow the rice. Rumple and Mungo held their hands before their faces as everyone started to trow rice.

'Trow the bucket! Trow the bucket!' yelled Jelly. Rumple turned and trow the bucket over her head. The queens all screamed, trying to catch it, but finally it was catched by ... Cassandra!

'Oh, congratelations!' Exotica said.

'Yeah, yeah ... Can we eat the cake now?' Pouncival asked. They laughed and the party began.

Around the middle of the party, Munkustrap stepped in the middle.

'Euhm ... Guys! I have an anouncement to make!' they all were quiet and looked at him. 'Thank you.' he stook his hand at Demeter who took it and came with him in the middle. 'We are going to marry.'

'Oh dear!''

'How wonderful!'

'Congratetulations!'

'So, you are finally taking my place.' Deuteronomy had came in. He lay a hand on Munk's shoulder. 'I'm very proud of you son and also of you, Demeter.'

'Thank you, father.'

'Well, now that we're in the mood ...' Tugger called. ' ... I want to do something.' He took Bomba to the middle, kneeled down on one knee and showed her a gold ring with a ruby and little diamonts around it. 'I don't think I have to say anything more.' he said. She laughed happily, sank to the ground before him and kissed him.

'I don't think either.' He put the ring at her finger and kissed her again.

'Oh! Guys! Come on, it's a party not a reality soap!' said Pouncival.

* * *

Demeter and Munkustrap married a month later and took over the places of the King and Queen. A weak after that, Tugger and Bomba married.

They were two months married as Demeter came running into the living room and jumping in Munkustrap's arms.

'Wow! What's up, honey?'

'The tribe will soon have an heir.' His lips crossed in a big smile.

'Really?'

'Yes!' He spanned her around and then put her back on the ground.

'But you're going to be more careful than. *putting her on a couch* No heavy things, no stressing ...'

'Calm down, it's no illness.'

'I just want that everything goes right.' she kissed him.

'Don't worry. It will.'

The news that Demeter was pregnant filled everyone with joy. An heir! There would be an heir! Though Demeter wasn't the only one. Rumpleteazer would give birth to her kittens over weak. Jenny and Skimble were so exited they would get their first grandkittens.

* * *

'You are doing it great, dear! Breath! Breath! And ... PUSH!' Rumple screamed in pain as she gave birth to a twin. She breathed heavily as they were finally out. Jelly and Jenny washed the kittens and gave them to their parents. The tom to Mungo and the queen to Rumple. The tom was white with orange stripes and a black paw and brown eyes. The queen was orange with black stripes, a white paw and green eyes.

'How will you name him?' asked Rumple.

'Well, let's see ... What do think of ... Abelcaw Benjamin Calistus?'

'If you wish so.'

'How will you name him?'

'Well, I have thought about it ... and I think I'll name her ... Violencia Amilioa Nemasti.'

'Abelcaw and Violencia, the children of The Notorious Couple.' they laughed

* * *

Demeter's and Munkustrap's son was born. He was black and silver with and white paws and face and grey eyes. They named him Zeus Hades Poseidon, the Prince of the Jellicle Tribe.

* * *

Macavity sat at in the chair that once was Growltiger's. After his death by the Siamese, he was the new leader of the crew. He tapped with his fingers nervous over the table, trying not to scream of anger. A letter lay open on the table. It said that his sister, Bombalurina, had just married Tugger. How dared she. How dared he! Macavity should've marry her! She was his! She always had been. But he would get her back. If she wanted it or not.

* * *

Tugger walked back to his den with a smile on his face. He had just seen his nephew and was very proud to have such a handsome next leader. Suddenly Mistoffelees came towards him, running and breathing heavily.

'Tugger ... must ... oh god ...'

'Shh, calm down, Misto. Breath. Now, tell me what you want to tell me.'

'I was going to Jenny's when I saw a tom climbing into one of your windows and a few moments later I heard Bomba scream!' Tugger ran away, as fast as he could, towards his den. It came in the view and he smashed the door open. His stomach filled with anger and disgust. Bomba lay across the bed, she screamed tried to free herself from the tom's grip. He lay on top of her, keeping her on the bed and seemed to enjoy her suffer. Without hesitating, Tugger smashed the tom against the wall. The tom turned around and Tugger froze.

'Macavity?'

'Good evening, Tugger.'

'You ... disgusting bastard!' Mac laughed evilly. 'And now you laugh? You laugh, because you tried to rape my wife!' Macavity's smile dropped.

'Your wife? Your wife!' Tugger backed a little. 'Bombalurina was mine! She always was!'

'Not anymore. We were not longer the heirs of the throne and we didn't had to marry anymore.' Bomba said.

'I don't care about that damn law! You belong to me!' she backed till her back was at the wood of the bed at the end.

'She belongs to no one. She only belongs to herself.' Tugger said. 'Live with it, Macavity. I married her. I'm her husband ... and she's my wife.' Tugger lay a hand on Bomba's shoulder and Macavity screamed out of anger. A few Jellicles came in.

'What is he doing here?' asked Skimble.

'Just enjoying myself.' he looked at Bomba and licked his lips, she turned away.

'Go!' Macavity growled and then dissapeared in black smoke.

* * *

The tribe was shocked by the fact that Macavity had apeared and what he had done. The queen-kittens were sad. They had realised that Tugger really loved Bomba and that they wouldn't get any of him again. Etcetera was broken. Everytime she saw Bomba with Tugger she hated her more. Electra and Victoria could work with it. They soon realised they were too young for him and that Tugger and Bomba were meant for each other.

Etcetera sat on a pile of trash, alone. She didn't wanted to play. Her face sat in her hands and she stared at the sunset.

'Hey, Cetty. What are you doing here alone?' she turned and hissed as Bomba came to sit next to her.

'That's none of your business.' Bomba raised her eyebrows.

'Well, sorry if I have ruined your chance with Tugger than.' Cetty looked in shock at her. How did she ...? Bomba smiled. 'I need no telapathy to see that you don't like it, kit.' Cetty blushed and looked down.

'I was so stupid to think we could be together.' a tear fall from her eye. Bomba sat on her knees before so and lifted her head so she could look at her.

'You're not stupid, Cetty.'

'I am. I shoud've known it could never be more than flirting.'

'Listen, Cetty. I to thought it would be impossible. An outcast with a Prince is like fire with water to most of the people.'

'Yes, but you have him.'

'Yes, and do you know why?'

'Because you're of the same age.'

'No, I have because I never gave up and you must do the same. Don't give up, Cetty, don't give up. I'm sure there's a tom in the Junkyard that likes you.'

'No, there isn't.'

'Of course there is!'

'Like who?'

'Like ... Plato.'

'Plato?'

'I've seen how he looks at you. He really has a soft spot for you.'

'But Plato is so ... handsome. I don't think someone like him would have a soft spot for me.' Bomba looked at her with a mischivious glint in her eye.

'You said he was handsome?'

'Ehm ... well, yes, but ...'

'You like him, don't you?'

'Euhm, well ... oh shit!'

'You see?'

'Please, don't tell anybody.'

'I'll not.'

'Thanks.' Bomba stroked her cheek and then left. Cetty watched her go and smiled. _I understand why he choose you. You're amazing, Bombalurina. _

Mistoffelees showed his magic tricks to the kittens. They clapped their hands when he let come red snow from a dark blue clouth.

'Oh, Misto! It's so beautiful!' said Victoria and he blushed. The clouth dissapeared and turned into a rain of daisies.

'Ehm ... Vicky can I ... talk to you? ... Alone.'

'Of course.' the pure white princess followed Misto to a desert area of the Junkyard. He turned to face the beautiful pair of brown eyes. He took a deep breath.

'Victoria Elizabeth Maria ... From the moment I saw you, you turned my world upside down. You're so beautiful, pure, sweet and caring ... and I would do anything for you.' Victoria gasped. Had he really just said that? Had she actually understood? She looked away when seh realised he wasn't joking. Misto sighed. 'I'm sorry ... I shouldn't had to be so forward.' he walked past her to leave, but she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

'I had never guessed this, Misto. I thought you just saw me as a friend ... I had never thought you would ... feel the same ... I feel for ... you.' Misto widened his eyes, she looked up and gave a tiny smile. Misto smiled to. He couldn't be happier. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

'I love you, Victoria.'

* * *

'I love you to, Misto.'

* * *

Misto and Vicky were meant for each other. Everyone knew that and everyone was happy they finally saw it to. They were still very young and couldn't marry yet or have a den of their own. So they moved at Bustopher Jones', who had no children. He was happy to take the couple in and brought them to the best clubs, but they watched out not to grow so fat as him. That would be difficult to, they were both so thin.

Jemima and Pouncival also seemed to like each other. They were often together on the broken oven. He would tell her all the jokes he knew and she would laugh her head of.

Cassandra had catched the bucket at the wedding of Rumple and Mungo and now finally was going to marry with Alonzo. He had asked her under a green willow by a lake in the sunset. How romantic! At their wedding, Electra grabbed the bucket! Tumblebrutus walked towards her.

'Hey, congratulations.'

'Thank you, Tumble.'

'With who are you going to share it?' She blushed and looked down.

'Euhm ... I don't know yet ... I'm only four-teen.'

'Choose wise, Elly, you're worth the most special tom in world.' Her face turned all red, she turned and left with a big smile on her face. Tumble smiled to. _I'll get you, babe. _

Bombalurina was in the den and Tugger was outside, just pacing.

'Tugger calm down.' Munkustrap said.

'It's easy to you. You already have your kitten. It's my first time.' Munk and Dem grinned. Zeus was at Jelly's while they were waiting for their niece or nephew. Finally the door opened.

'You can come in.' Exotica said. Tugger smiled and walked in his den. Bomba lay in the bed, holding two kittens in her arms. Tugger sat next to her on the bed and Munk and Dem came in.

'It are a two queens.'

'How will you name them?'

'Why don't you name the eldest?'

'Me?'

'Yes.' she gave him the eldest kitten and he took her carefully in his arms. She was very beautiful, scarlet and gold with a white chest and gold eyes. 'And?'

'Sorry, it's just ... she's so beautiful.'

'She is.'

'Let's see ... Curiosa ... Curiosa Dorata Flowera.' Bomba smiled, she liked that names.

'It won't be just Curiosa.' said Munkustrap. They all looked at him and he smiled. 'It will be Princess Curiosa.'

'Princess?'

'Yes. We have no daughters. So, I guess your eldest ... will be perfect as the next Queen.' Tugger and Bomba smiled. 'So, Horminius' ishue will also rule the tribe.'

'It will, but now I must decide my second daughter's name.' Bomba said, looking at her. She was also very beautiful. Her fur was black with scarlet, blue eyes and she had a small mane, but not as long as her father. 'Mmm ... I think I'll name her ... Scarletta Mysteria Liona.'

'It are beautiful names, dear.' Jenny said.

The Junkyard slept, peaceful. Love, Family, Friendship, Music and Happiness. The things that made the tribe so famous.


End file.
